The portable lamp of this invention will be described terms of a purse light, but it is adaptable to use in a tackle box, or briefcase or almost any other kind of container the interior of which can desirably be illuminated. It is also useful, when removed from the container, as a keyhole illuminator or the like.
Pocket flashlights have been known for many years, and even purse illuminators adapted to be mounted detachably in a purse, as shown, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 298,658.
The present invention is directed to a purse light or the like which is simple, flat-sided, with no protrusions whatsoever, clean-looking, effective, easy to use, and inexpensive.